


Dipped

by look_turtles



Category: due South
Genre: M/M, digital fanart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-01
Updated: 2017-12-01
Packaged: 2019-02-09 07:37:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12883173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/look_turtles/pseuds/look_turtles
Summary: Fan comic. Fraser just wants to be dipped.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [comatosebadger](https://archiveofourown.org/users/comatosebadger/gifts).




	2. Chapter 2




End file.
